Sir Auron
by savagePACIFIST
Summary: He asked and Auron answered.
1. Chapter 1

It was only to help Auron, that's what Wakka told himself as he knocked on the older man's door. He'd always admired the man, one of the best guardians, Auron seemed down, even more so than usual.

A moment after the knock Wakka heard the door unlocking; Auron opened the door and poked his head out of his room. Wakka noticed that the older man's hair was wet, he must have just gotten out of the shower, Wakka thought to himself.

"Yes," Auron asked, his voice contained the same monotonous inflection it always did, but to Wakka it sounded exceptional arousing. Why had Wakka come here again?

"Oh, uh, is there anything that. . . That you need help wit'?" Wakka asked while scratching the back of his neck. Wakka berated himself for sounding so stupid in front of the older man.

Auron didn't respond for a while, simply stared at Wakka he then opened the door fully; revealing his battle scarred body. Wakka gulped; the only thing Auron wore was a towel that hung loosely around his waist. Auron stood for a moment, thinking, he then moved to his bed and sat, motioning for Wakka to come near.

"There is something you can help me with;" Auron grinned mischievously, "Are you sure?"

Wakka nodded, his stomach did multiple flips, he could tell by the way Auron was talking that he wouldn't exactly like what Auron needed help with. Maybe he should just leave, no, he had offered his help and would follow through with it.

Wakka slowly inched closer until he was within arm length of Auron who yanked him in front of him and glared at him testily, "Do you wish to help or not?"

Wakka nodded and Auron stared at him for a while then gently pushed down on his shoulder, Wakka got the hint and dropped to his knees. Sweat ran down Wakka's forehead and back when he finally reached his knees he felt a little light-headed.

Auron undid the knot of the towel and pulled it apart, exposing his semi-erect penis, Wakka gulped again; it was now painfully obvious what Auron wanted help with. Wakka had never pegged him as gay, or someone who would even be opened-minded enough to have sex with another man.

"You know that you do not have to," Auron remarked, "But you did offer." Auron's voice was obviously very amused by Wakka's indecision.

Wakka looked up at the older man, was he trying to taunt him? Wakka had never given anyone a blow job; he's received enough, however. Being a part of a Blitzball team, no matter how famous it may be for losing was always a plus with women. Wakka shook his head, attempting to get rid of his jitters, it helped, only a little.

He reached forward and unceremoniously tugged on the man's semi-erection, he then proceeded to move his hand up and down like he would with his own. Auron stared at Wakka, his gaze staying the same, but his eyes took on a glazed over expression, he exhaled heavily, trying to remember the last time he had been with anyone. He'd been a Guardian for so long, first to Braska and then to Yuna, his daughter.

Wakka peered up at Auron nervously, trying to gauge how well he was doing; when Auron was gazing away he stopped.

Auron was slightly taken aback by Wakka's sudden stop and looked down. "Hmm," Auron raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Am. . . Am I not doing a good job?" Wakka asked, feeling let down.

"Oh," Auron coughed, feeling slightly embarrassed for zoning out. "You are doing fine." He said gruffly.

Wakka nodded and continued his ministrations, but knew he would have to do a little more if he wanted to get this over with. . . Which he wasn't entirely sure he wanted, he always knew he liked Auron, but not in this way, of course, he leaned forward and cautiously licked the older man's erection. He was glad the man had just taken a shower, he tasted clean. He continued this for a moment, listening to Auron's breathing grow a little quicker. Wakka then wrapped his lips around the head of the older man's erection and licked it with his tongue, this is what girls always did to him and it always felt awesome.

Auron's head lulled back and he thrust forward, for a moment losing his control. Wakka pulled away quickly, shocked.

Auron coughed and apologized.

"Been a while, ya?" Wakka asked after he recovered from shock.

Auron glared at him for a moment before nodding somberly.

Wakka smiled and nodded back, returning his lips where they used to be, continuing his movements. Auron slowly ran his hands through Wakka's hair; he was amazingly good at this for someone who has never given a blow job before. "Are you sure you have never done this?"

Wakka hummed a yes, the hum travelled up the older man's erection and Auron's leg began jittering.

Auron's breath became heavier and he clenched his hand in Wakka's hair, Wakka flinched, but continued, must be close, he thought and picked up his pace.

Wakka let Auron slip farther into his throat; he gagged a little but continued to deep-throat the older man, whom seemed to enjoy it immensely. Auron's breath hitched in his throat and he came, finally, Wakka thought. When Wakka tried to pull away Auron's strong hand held him there, his come slamming into the back of the younger man's throat, who flailed helplessly, why hadn't Auron let go, he thought frantically. When Auron finally did let go Wakka flew back, and spat out the sperm that he didn't swallow, which, to his embarrassed shock wasn't much. He didn't like the taste at all, but he at some point during Auron's orgasm found himself milking the man for his sperm.

"Gah," he spat out more, "What the hell?" He shouted.

Auron shushed him, "You'll wake everyone," Auron stated simply, a little dazed, however.

Wakka shut up immediately, he stared at the ground, if someone did come in here it wouldn't be able to hard to figure out what they had done, he didn't think he would be able to take that so well.

"Thank you for the help." Auron said, grinning.

Wakka turned away sharply and stormed out of Auron's room, he wanted so badly to be as mad as he thought he should at Auron but could not bring himself to do it. Why?

When Wakka made it to his room, which was three doors down he walked into the bathroom and brushed his teeth, getting rid of the taste. I'll never offer to help him again, Wakka huffed.


	2. Chapter 2

Wakka felt his lips, still tender from his encounter with Auron, and his jaw hurt. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Auron's smile, he had helped him, in a very intimate way he thought. He was glad to have helped out Auron, but he could have told him he was about to . . . And he could have let him pull away. Why?

Auron sat in his room, still naked from his encounter with Wakka, it seemed like so long since he had sex with anyone, the last one was. . . Braska, 11 years ago, Auron scratched his stubble, he was hesitant to think about his times with Braska, memories of his pilgrimage with Jecht and Braska always made him sad. I should apologize to Wakka, Auron thought to himself, but not now, tomorrow, he doubted Wakka would let him into his room now.

The following morning when Auron awoke he moved into the lobby of the hotel expecting to Wakka, up early as usual, but he didn't. He saw only Tidus and Yuna, chatting about something. Not one to initiate conversation Auron simply leaned against the wall next to the doorway. Maybe he hasn't woken yet, Auron thought.

Yuna noticed Auron and bowed, "Sir Auron, you are awake."

Auron nodded in acknowledgement.

As the hours passed people woke up, the last being Rikku, when Auron did not see Wakka he finally asked, "Where is Wakka?"

Rikku scratched the side of her head, pondering this, "Uhm, I think he's still in his room."

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Hmm," Auron thought, he is usually one of the first one's up, "I will go get him."

Yuna nodded again and everyone engaged in conversation, about where their next stop was, Macalania Temple and idle chit chat.

Auron made his way into the hall and to Wakka's room; he stood there for a moment before knocking.

"Who's it?" Wakka asked, sounding tired.

"It's-" Apologize, Auron's conscience nagged him, "Auron."

There was a sound of shuffling from inside, after a while Auron began to wonder if Wakka was going to open the door. Have I hurt him? Auron asked himself, for some reason the thought of hurting Wakka made him cringe. A moment later Wakka opened the door, he looked fine.

"I apologize if I hurt you," Auron said, sounding very sincere.

Wakka blushed, "I'm fine." He mumbled.

They stood there a moment, awkwardly until Wakka stepped closer to the older man kissed him chastely. Auron smiled under Wakka's lips and responded vehemently, tongue slipping into the other's mouth to intertwine with the tongue inside. The door closed behind Wakka and Auron pushed him into, their chests pressed together so tightly made it hard for them to breath, but neither seemed to mind.

Wakka let his hands rest on Auron's chest while Auron's right hand dug through Wakka's hair, his left hand, per usual hang aloof in his robe.

They heard a shout from the side and turned to see Tidus staring at them, "Whoa, uhm. We're heading out." Tidus mumbled before turning and making his way back into the lobby.

Wakka blushed and banged his head against the wall while Auron laughed, whole-heartedly, for the first in a long time.


End file.
